


Breathtaking

by Manwathiel_Caladwen



Series: A Relationship in 10 Kisses [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manwathiel_Caladwen/pseuds/Manwathiel_Caladwen
Summary: “So,” Draco continued, “if not by your side, where is the Weaslette?”“Why are you so curious Malfoy?”“Just making polite conversation Potter. Why are you being so secretive?”“Ginny left me,” Harry said flatly, and it was Draco’s turn to stop.“Can you repeat that Potter? I don’t think I heard you properly.”“You heard me Malfoy,” Harry ground out.“Okay,” Draco countered, “Tell me what you did to prompt her to dump you.”“I got caught having a gay tryst.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Relationship in 10 Kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715830
Comments: 5
Kudos: 281





	Breathtaking

**Author's Note:**

> The first entry in a 10 part series that tells the story of a relationship through 10 kisses. Rated T for language for now, but later stories might be rated differently. 
> 
> Not beta read so any mistakes are my own! My plan is to upload a new entry every Friday. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kiss 1: Breathtaking—August 2002

Draco was bored, and he knew he was doing a poor job at hiding it. He dutifully twirled his dance partner one more time and quickly detached himself as soon as the song came to its drawn-out conclusion. Giving his partner a small bow, Draco hurried away before she could catch his eye or hand to engage him in another long and tedious waltz. It wasn’t that Draco minded dancing, it was actually preferable to the alternative of making small talk with the other attendees at the benefit, but that woman had the same level of personality as wet paint.

_Actually, wet paint might be more engaging_ , Draco thought ruefully to himself as he swiftly made his way through the crowd. Breathing a sigh of relief as he reached the outer edge of the atrium space doubling as the dance floor for the night, Draco snagged another glass of champagne as he left, and began to wander through the darkened hallways of the newly completed ward which was the cause of the evening’s celebrations.

The Phoenix Ward for Long-term Trauma and Rehabilitation, St. Mungo’s newest addition, would open its doors to patients tomorrow. It was a project three years in the making and was to serve both as a tribute to the victims of the War and as a place where survivors could go for support and recovery. In light of the Ward’s purpose, Draco wasn’t really sure what he was doing at its opening night, so to speak.

_Nobody wants a Death Eater to be a part of commemoration,_ he though bitterly, _even if I was one those important ‘private donors’ Shacklebolt alluded to. At least they got the good champagne,_ he mentally added, taking another appreciative sip of said good champagne.

Draco paused in his aimless wandering, his attention pulled by a lone figure walking the pathways of the indoor botanical gardens. Setting down his now empty glass, he silently slid the door open and stepped inside, taking a deep breath of the mixture of floral scents designed to encourage tranquility and relaxation.

Despite the near silence of Draco’s approach, he could tell the second Potter became aware of his presence. Draco smirked, stopping a few feet behind the now stationary Auror.

“Shouldn’t you be inside with the Weaslette, dancing horribly and making the hospital more money by wooing wealthy donors Potter?” Draco watched the rise and fall of Harry’s shoulders, still smirking as the other man turned around to face him, his breath catching in his chest as it always did when he met the Potter’s intense gaze.

“I don’t need to be inside to woo donors. I have one of the wealthiest standing right in front of me,” Harry retorted.

_Fuck,_ Draco thought, _of course Potter would have seen the donor records. He’d spearheaded the project after all._

Shifting uncomfortably under Potter’s gaze, Draco opted for his usual approach of provocation and distraction, “So you’re trying to woo me Potter? Won’t the future Mrs. Potter be jealous?”

Harry didn’t rise to the bait, “Ginny’s not here and even if she was, I doubt she’d care who I spent my time with.”

Harry turned his back on Draco and resumed his slow walk, and Draco watched him for a few seconds, admiring the admittedly spectacular fit of Harry’s dress robes before deciding to follow him. Between Potter and his waiting dance partners, Potter was preferable. Taking a few long strides to catch up, Draco fell into step next to Harry, opting once again try and get a rise out of the clearly subdued man next to him.

“Of course she wouldn’t care. The Golden Boy would never do anything to damage his golden life, isn’t that right Potter? Especially something as scandalous as getting caught in a gay tryst.” Only years of practice hid the wistfulness and tinge of bitterness in Draco’s voice.

Harry was silent for a few moments, though Draco noticed his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. _Good_ thought Draco, with another smirk—it wasn’t fair for Potter to be some composed all the time— _not when the rest of us actually have to try._

Finally, Harry broke his silence, stopping as he did so, “Why are you here Draco?” He sounded tired rather than angry, much to Draco’s disappointment.

“I am an important Private Donor, Potter.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Not at the reception. I mean, why are you here with me?”

Draco paused, turning slightly and taking a minute to actually look at the man standing opposite. He was a bit surprised to see just how dishevelled and tired Potter looked. Brushing away the inconvenient feeling of almost sympathy welling up in his chest, Draco gave a small smile, “Honestly, unlike most of the people in that room, you actually have a personality.” As an afterthought, he added, “And I was bored.”

“So pestering me was your grand solution?”

“Still observant as ever Potter.” Draco’s smile morphed into another smirk and Harry once again resumed his pacing. “So,” Draco continued, “if not by your side, where is the Weaslette?”

“Why are you so curious Malfoy?”

“Just making polite conversation Potter. Why are you being so secretive?”

“Ginny left me,” Harry said flatly, and it was Draco’s turn to stop.

“Can you repeat that Potter? I don’t think I heard you properly.”

“You heard me Malfoy,” Harry ground out.

“Okay,” Draco countered, “Tell me what you did to prompt her to dump you.”

“I got caught having a gay tryst.”

“Not possible,” Draco actually laughed, “They wrote the definition of straight with you in mind.”

“Fuck off Malfoy.” Harry shouldered past him and moved quickly towards the exit.

“Wait!” Draco called after him, “Potter, wait!” Jogging to catch up, he grabbed Harry’s shoulder and pulled, forcing Harry to turn around and face him. “I’m sorry, alright?—I shouldn’t have laughed. Truce?” He asked, extending his hand.

“Whatever,” Harry muttered, and went to sit on a nearby bench, ignoring Draco’s hand.

Moving to sit next to Harry, Draco asked, “Who was he?”

“Just some muggle,” Harry ran a hand through his hair, “Gin was supposed to be travelling with the Harpies. It’d been a long week, I went out to some bar after hours, and met this guy. We had some drinks—he was hot and willing, I was drunk and stupid.” Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, and Draco waiting for him to continue.

“I brought him back to mine. Gin walked out of the floo, and we were on the couch, his dick in my mouth.”

Draco cringed, “She didn’t respond well, I take it?”

Harry snorted, “No, definitely not. She started to pull her wand, but I disarmed her before she could do any serious damage.”

Draco nodded, “And the muggle?”

“Modified his memory, called a cab and sent him on his way. He thinks we had a splendid evening that ended in mutual pleasure,” Harry sighed, “By the time he was gone, Ginny had locked the wards around our room, and she left the next morning.”

“She just left? She didn’t want to talk about it, you know, try to make it work?” Draco asked, mildly surprised.

Harry shook his head, “She said she didn’t want to waste any more of her time,” Harry sighed again and replaced his glasses, “Can’t really blame her from walking away from a queer, golden boy or not.”

“Why were you with her then?” Draco asked quietly, “If you knew you were gay.”

“I’m not gay,” Harry took a breath and continued, pre-empting Draco’s protest, “I’m bisexual. I’m attracted to both men and women, I just never told Gin that. It was easier, you know and besides, I never thought it’d be an issue. We were supposed to always be together.”

Both men were silent for a few moments, contemplating the strange truce that had settled between them before Draco broke the silence.

“Well then, you’re both fucking idiots—no, you are.” He insisted, noticing Harry’s look of hurt and protest. “You should have told her. You should never hide who you are from the person you love. Though, a one-night stand with a muggle, seriously? That was monumentally stupid.” Draco’s voice softened before continuing, “But she just gave up. Without asking questions, without listening to your side, she simply decided you and your relationship weren’t worth it. Maybe that was stupid of her, I don’t really know, but it’s definitely disappointing.”

Harry exhaled shakily, clearly not convinced, “I don’t know Malfoy. I mean, I fucked up bad and she didn’t want to be with somebody like me. She deserves to be with someone who knows what they want. Not a fuck up. That’s what Ron said when he found out. He said I was confused, and that if I sorted myself out, maybe in a couple years she might give me another chance and that Ginny did the right thing by leaving cause I didn’t deserve her.” Harry’s breathing was coming in heavy pants now and he looked at Draco, eyes bright and a little unfocused.

Grasping Harry’s hand with one of his own, Draco used the other to undo Harry’s bowtie and top button of his dress robes. “Look at me Harry,” he instructed, “take a couple of deep slow breathes.”

He watched as Harry struggled to bring his breathing back under control, and after a few seconds, spoke.

“Listen to me, whatever Weasley-Ron—” he corrected— “told you is utter crap. You’re not sick or confused, and you’re not in a phase. You said it yourself, you’re bisexual, or queer, or whatever you want to call it, and there is nothing wrong with that. Just like there would be nothing wrong with you being gay or straight.

“And it’s the other way around. Ginny didn’t deserve you. Yes you made a mistake, I’m not saying you didn’t but you deserve someone who will accept every part of you, queer or not and from what you’ve told me, she never would.”

Having said his piece, Draco let go of Harry’s hand, and started fidgeting with his cuffs in an effort to ignore Harry’s stare, frowning slightly as he realized he missed the pressure of Harry’s hand in his. He was so absorbed by his cuffs and by trying to figure out what the empty feeling meant that he didn’t notice when Harry turned and pulled him into an awkward sideways embrace.

Dropping his cuffs, Draco squirmed a bit, freeing his arms enough to return Harry’s hug. After a second, they puled away, looking everywhere except at each other, both critically aware of something shifting around them, even if they couldn’t put a name to it.

Harry cleared his throat, “Thank you—for listening, and for those things you said,” He said awkwardly.

Draco shrugged, this time deeply absorbed by a piece of lint on his trousers.

“Anyways,” Harry continued, “we should both be getting back to the party.”

He stood up and offered a hand to Draco, which Draco took if only to feel Harry’s calloused palm under his again. _Get it together Draco_ , he thought to himself as he outwardly rolled his eyes as he watched Harry attempt to redo his button and refasten his bowtie.

“Let me do it,” he said, swatting Harry’s hands away, “Last thing we need is for you to back in there dishevelled and partially undressed.”

Draco tried to ignore the blush creeping up Harry’s neck as he smoothed down his collar and shoulders. “There.” He gave a nod of approval as he looked over Harry, his eyes finally meeting Harry’s gaze.

_That was probably a mistake_ , Draco thought as he struggled to look away again. Draco wasn’t sure if he or Harry moved in first, but it didn’t really matter. As soon as their lips met, everything around them seemed to disappear, fading as all of Draco’s focus was on the single point of contact he shared with Harry.

And then one of them groaned, and the stillness that had settled on them shattered as hands reached out to grab shoulders, and hair, and fistfuls of stiff fabric. Lips gave way to teeth and tongues, and the kiss deepened as both men sought to draw out more pleasure. Breathing seemed like the second most important function keeping them alive, surpassed by the need for the kiss to never end. Eventually though, the need for air could no longer be ignored, and they pulled away from one another.

_Holy fuck,_ Draco thought as he slowly opened his eyes, the effort to do so seemed enormous as his brain was still trying to catch up. He stared at Harry, who hadn’t opened his eyes yet and watched as his tongue traced his lips, as if it was trying to memorize the taste and feel of the kiss they’d just shared.

Even though every fibre of his physical being was telling him to repeat the experience he’d just shared, Draco knew he needed to leave before Harry opened his eyes. Because despite everything he’d just told Harry about how Ginny didn’t deserve him, Draco knew deep down that he too didn’t deserve Harry. So, like the coward he always knew he was, Draco fled, slipping away almost as silently as he’d come.

Inside the greenhouse the balloon welling up in Harry’s chest promptly defeated as he heard the sound of the door closing, concealing the sound of Draco’s retreating footsteps. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes, staring at the empty space in front of him where Draco stood only moments before, and sighing, Harry once again began to pace through the gardens, wondering if Draco had been there at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3 <3


End file.
